Patrons
The Black Plasma Studios Patreon is the main way you can support the animators. There are different Patreon levels and they all have different rewards and costs. Inorder to become one, you must pay every month. To get to the Patreon 'page, click here. __TOC__ ''Last update: January 12th, 2020 Obsidian Being an '''Obsidan Patron for Black Plasma Studios means that you pay 100 dollars per month to the team. There are currently 19 Obsidian Patron to list. It is also known the highest and the most expensive Patron to buy. Rewards * Your skin will appear in the foreground of our animations when possible, excluding Songs of War * Your name and skin will appear at the beginning of our animations * An electrified render of your Minecraft character * You will be added to the Hall of Obsidian for life * OBSIDIAN rank on our Discord * All previous rewards Patrons History It was added after Skywars: Mega was released, the first Obsidian Patron was HeadScientist. At 30th of December, Things were added. At the beginning of 2018, there were 18 Obsidian Patrons. Emerald Emerald Patron pay Black Plasma Studios 30 dollars per month. Until Obsidian was added, this was the highest Patreon role. Rewards * Your skin will appear in the background of our animations when possible, excluding Songs of War * Your Minecraft head will appear in the credits of our animations * EMERALD rank on our Discord * All previous rewards Patrons History When the Patreon was Introduced, Emerald Patron was added in the foreground, but things has changed. When the Obsidian Patron was added, Emerald Patron was in the background, meaning that they are walking at the streets or seen in the lobby. However, at 30th of December, the Emerald Price was dropped by 25%, meaning they reduced 40$ to 30$. Like Diamond Patron, your skin is in the animation but not in the credits, but the name is visible in the credits. This is likely because of delay of making a animation and more time. Diamond Diamond Patron means that you pay 10 dollars per month to Black Plasma Studios. This is the lowest tier to be featured in the Credits. Rewards * Your name will appear at the end of all our animations * DIAMOND rank on our Discord * All previous rewards Patrons History Same as the Emerald Patrons, they were said to be in the foreground. However, it's was changed, their skins and name is in the end of all the animations. However again, Iron Donor are replaced by Diamond Patron, but has the same tier of the Iron Donor. Redstone Redstone Patrons pay 5 dollars per month to Black Plasma Studios. Rewards * Early access to all our animations! * REDSTONE rank on our Discord * All previous rewards Patrons No list available Coal Coal Patrons pay at least 1 dollars per month to Black Plasma Studios. Rewards * Weekly updates from the animators * Screenshot & video previews of animations * Exclusive Patreon channels & Working Lounge on Discord * Schedule of estimated animation releases * COAL rank on our Discord Patrons No list available Old Patreon Tiers Iron Donor Being an Iron Donor 'for Black Plasma Studios meant that you pay 10 dollars per month to the team. Attributes * Your name will appear at the end of ''all the animations * Your name will scroll by continuously on the Black Plasma Gaming livestreams * A new YouTube channel banner each month! * IRON rank on Discord and Black Plasma Gaming Minecraft server * All previous rewards. History During the dawn on Patreon, '''Iron Donors could have their skin added in animations. However, the last and only Iron Patron to achieve in earning this reward was willycraigbryant. They changed this due to the out pour of more patrons. It was changed to Diamond and later Emerald. After that changed, the Iron Donor had very few attributes. Luckily enough for them, they gained some over the months that went on. At 30th of December, they replaced Iron Patron '''to Diamond Patron, but has the same tier as '''Iron Patron. * * * * * *